


Luna and Sam's First Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luna and Sam discovers that they made love without telling their families.





	Luna and Sam's First Love

Warning: This maybe too inappropriate for young readers.

A school bell rings and everyone runs out of the school.

Luna said "Sam i love you"

Sam said "Luna I love you too"

Luna and Sam looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Luna and Sam walked into the Loud House and went to Luna's room.

Sam shut the door, locked it and closed the window blinds.

Sam said "May I dance"

Luna giggled

They began to dance

A few minutes later

Luna and Sam laid on her bed as they kissed passionately and their tongues danced in their mouths.

Luna whispered in Sam's ear "You are one special girl"

Luna licked Sam's ear which cause her to gasp.

Luna and Sam take off their clothes revealing their bras and panties.

Luna take off her purple bra revealing her freckled breasts.

Sam blushed as she sees Luna's bouncing breasts.

Sam take off her blue bra revealing her beautiful breasts.

Luna's jaw dropped

However the creamy milk came out of Luna's breasts.

Sam started to suck on Luna's nipples.

"Now you try"

Luna started to suck Sam's nipples.

Sam and Luna burped

Sam and Luna yawned and goes to sleep.

They cover their naked bodies in a purple blanket.

Sam kissed Luna on the head.


End file.
